Gonzoczar
About Gonzoczar Gonzoczar began his career in politics after several months of inactivity in the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. He enlisted in the GATOan military at the beginning of Global War II, coming to the defense of fellow GATO member and future Assembly Chairman, Randle. During this time Gonzoczar remained quite active within GATO's Ministry of Defense, and soon found himself rising quickly through the ranks during the Dewsos/Walford administrations. Gonzoczar was a battalion commander at the beginning of Global War III, and was soon promoted to the rank of Division Commander. Though he fought bravely, he was reduced to zero infrastructure. However, the commander remained unphased by the twenty-two day war that left his alliance in ruins, and due to the peace terms that GATO was forced to accept he found himself as the acting Minister of Defense. After several days as acting Minister, Gonzoczar won his first election, and would continue to serve as Minister of Defense and a Congressman for GATO for four months consecutively (still a record length in office for the MoD position. However, internal corruption and repeated court cases involving both himself and his political enemies led to his leaving of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization and his found of the Order of Feudalistic Security. Gonzoczar was one of the accepted Commanders of the Unjust Path Forces in the Unjust War, and as a result of growing tensions and brown team politics was singled out as an object of hatred by his enemies. He was the victim of a coup soon after the UJP coalition began to splinter, and chose deletion over a life of obscurity. Before he completely left Digiterra, but soon after the coup, he was believed to have lost what little sanity he may have had, and began a destructive rampage of ranting against those in his former alliance that he perceived to be traitors, as well as against his enemies. His legacy is both a testament to true power (being able to do so much with a small alliance) and a warning to those who allow their pride to rule over reason. Though he accomplished much, he was undone by his quest for dominance. POSTED ON CN FORUMS, 3/5/2012, THEN DELETED BY MODERATORS: I decided to randomly check the cybernations forums out of boredom, and saw Chris Kaos' post about VX. I thought more revelations were in order. I started Cybernations after GWI, in GATO when it was only a few months old. I was recruited by Dasgirl, which would later be ironic because of our frequent clashes. I remember that after joining, I essentially became inactive, collecting my taxes and slowly building my nation but without any real action in the alliance. That all changed with GWII. I remember serving in that particular war under Turbomammoth. This would be the beginning of my activity in the alliance, as well as my introduction to the GATO Ministry of Defense, which would later become the launching board for my dubious career. It has been years, so the details are a bit hazy, but I remember rising a bit in the MoD and serving under Dewsos and Walford. Dewsos was replaced by Walford as MoD, and while Walford used me as part of his command, my promotions were few and not very illustrious. I always had the sense that Walford didn't really trust me, and I suppose some would say that was for good reason—though at the time I was just another soldier. It was here too that I met Gen. Noble, who at first hated me and then became my friend for a time—I also met others that would continue to be my friends, for whatever reason, such as Wootmeister and kerschbs. To this day I regret the turn some of those relationships took, most of which was certainly my fault. I remember during GWIII I tried repeatedly going outside of the chain of command and getting terms for GATO's peace, though these activities were pretty fruitless, as NPO was completely uninterested in hearing from any of us, especially some grunt, and Bilrow as GGA's leadership was particularly unyielding. However, the peace terms that were eventually offered during that war led to my ability to become the MoD—as I said, I had slowly moved my up through GATO's MoD, and when Walford was removed from office it allowed me to finally take an active role in GATO's government. At the time of my split from GATO to form OFS, I was the longest serving MoD in GATO's history, though that was many years ago and I'm sure is no longer the case. Part of it also was that I was one of the first ministers to serve 2 month terms rather than 1 month terms. More on the OFS stuff later. I am bipolar. At the time I was not very good with keeping that in check. I don't mean I was bipolar in a "I'm artsy and conflicted" way, but in a "sorry I cried for 5 hours" sort of way. I also began abusing recreational drugs at the time. I was frustrated with GATO's direction (this was during the WAE years, which are hopefully no more) and became increasingly desperate for a way for GATO to be respected—after all, despite what people may think, and despite how I may have wanted to increase my own power, I always loved GATO. It frustrated me to see an alliance I knew to be full of hardworking, good players continually disrespected and maligned because of the actions of some of its more egotistical members (oh the irony). Tlatelolco (I think that was his name) frequently trolled the GATO IRC channel. It was at this time that he and I became acquainted, at first antagonistically because he was just another person giving GATO all kinds of crap. Overtime, however, he and I began to have private conversations where I realized that in some ways I was taking the game too seriously, and that in other ways I had a chance to make GATO what I dreamed it could become. Through him, I began building a relationship of sorts with GOONS. I also began introducing legislation that I hoped would increase my own power. It was also at this time that I started having MoD members pledge an oath to me based upon the SS oath. That last part I did simply for my own amusement, and was partially inspired by the book "Fatherland." I am not a Nazi or anything like that, but I think my desire to take power and use that power for good (please believe I actually did want to do something with any influence I gained) made me, especially in my less than perfect state of mind, begin roleplaying "the villain." After all, I was trying to seize power by essentially creating a cult of personality, so why not act like it? It became increasingly clear, however, that GOONS would never sign a treaty with GATO in the state it was in politically—the so-called "Old Guard" were anti-anyone on the other side of the treaty web, and furthermore there was a sort of fratty atmosphere between all of them that wasn't very accessible to people not in that particular clique. Furthermore, GATO was about as enthusiastic about a treaty with GOONS as the other side, so my progress was severely curtailed. This is when BenPG told me that I could find damning evidence which would drive the current government out of power and allow me to more or less become the defacto government. I had allies in GATO, and thought it was worth a shot. Randle helped me gather the evidence that Ben had pointed out to me as useful, since he obviously no longer had any access. In retrospect, I believe Randle was a mole planted by my enemies in GATO to gather information about my intent and misdirect me. At the time, I trusted him. Anyway, the court case was a disaster—the evidence I used against the government was circumstantial at best, nonsensical at worst, but I didn't want to believe and hoped it wouldn't matter since the case had forced one justice to recuse himself and a 2nd justice was in league with me. Therefore I would have been able to get a conviction anyway—however, the wildcard justice couldn't be swayed, and in the meantime our plan b, OFS, was discovered and we were all booted from GATO. OFS, though, was sincerely put together by a frustrated membership because of the myopic nature of the current alliance's government, until the bad blood between our ousting created a rift that went further than I wanted it to go. Again, in OFS, I wanted too much too quickly. The small nature of OFS didn't feel the same as the larger government of GATO, and I was impatient to acquire members. This resulted in treaties of annexation, when smaller alliances willingly joined us—unfortunately, I didn't feel those contributions were enough, and became furious with alliances who refused our offers. Eventually I was removed from power in order to get peace for OFS as GOONS and its allies collapsed during the Unjust War. I rerolled years later as Byron Orpheus. My time in GGA was less interesting, but also more stable, and so I won't dedicate much to it. I feel that Byron was much different than Gonzo in that his failures were just the reality of his situation—GGA was a sinking ship, and the few personalities who remained at the end were constantly bickering. Anyway, in a personal way it was a calmer time, and when GGA died I decided to just let my nation slip away. I am now medicated, clean, married, and teaching. I guess that's my story. I just want to end by apologizing to admin and the moderators—I understand that Gonzo was banned and so Byron will almost certainly be banned too. When I circumvented Gonzo's ban years later, I felt that I had changed personally enough that it wouldn't really matter. Furthermore, before I created Byron I sent multiple emails to the admin asking if I could be legitimately allowed to play again, though no one ever answered. Fairwell my friends, you now know (most of) the story. I'd like to fill in more details, but it has been years and it is difficult to remember. I'd say I'd answer any questions, but probably I won't be able to as I expect this thread to be locked shortly. Category:Leaders Category:Member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization